<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How He Loved by sofiaottoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759488">How He Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman'>sofiaottoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Asexual Tim Drake, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 prompt Day Five/10th of April: Pregnancy</p><p>Jason Todd was comfortable, happy even, but his quarter-bleed was late and it was starting to worry him. Taking a pregnancy test would make him feel better, it wasn't like he could be pregnant. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>omega Jason Todd week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How He Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've done my best to tag everything that needs to be, but if I have missed something out please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His legs gave away beneath him. Jason sat suddenly on the toilet, staring at the line of five pregnancy tests all of which said basically the same thing: he was pregnant. Fuck. Having kids was something he’d only recently started thinking about, possibly at some mysterious future date. He’d been careful to always have at least one form of protection, preferably two. Yet here he was. He didn’t even know if Tim wanted kids, they’d never talked about it. They were happy with what they were. It had taken a while, but now they both knew exactly where they stood and it was good - they were happy. A kid could change that, would change that. And then there was Dick, he was the father, but they were just fuck buddies. Dick might one day want to be a dad, but would he want to become one like this?</p><p>Jason got up and chucked all but one of the tests in the bin, then he left the bathroom and went in search of Tim. The whole thing was overwhelming, and he hoped that talking it out with Tim would help. He found Tim in his gaming room headset on, intently focused on the screen. He lent against the doorframe and reached out and knocked gently against the door. A smile tugged at his mouth as he watched Tim pause his game, remove his headset, and twirl around in the chair to face him. It always amazed him that Tim took the time to make sure he was giving him his full attention when he could. Jason hadn't met many people, let alone alphas, who would do that for him. “Jay?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” He held up the pregnancy test as proof.</p><p>Shit. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that. He stared at Tim watching the shock cross his face. “I - It wasn’t planned. You know I’d have talked to you. I didn’t even -.” He swallowed. “I want to - I’m keeping it. I know this might be a dealbreaker but -.”</p><p>The next thing Jason was aware of Tim was hugging him, rumbling with his deep alpha purr. Jason clung to him, burying his face in the smaller man’s neck. Being this close to his alpha, feeling the lack of tension and not smelling any anger, made him slowly relax. Tim peppered kisses in his hair, making him purr softly in response. Feeling calmer he pulled back so he could see the younger man’s face. Tim looked calm, though he could see emotions flashing through his eyes. “Are we okay?” Jason asked softly.</p><p>“We’re okay,” Tim promised.  “We might not have talked about having kids, but I kinda hoped one day in the future we’d have some. I guess the future is today.” Tim added with a half laugh. He reached out and brushed hair out of Jason’s face. “Did you tell -?”</p><p>Jason shook his head “No, you’re the first person I wanted to tell. Are you sure you’re okay with this? It’ll mean raising another alphas kids. I know this is probably irrational, but I remember growing up how the alphas treated the kids that weren’t theirs and it wasn’t good. So I need you to be sure you’re okay with this Tim.”</p><p>Tim drew back a bit, and Jason watched as did as he’d asked and actually thought about what it would mean that Jason was pregnant. He was both relieved that Tim was actually seriously thinking about it, and nervous that Tim would say no. He loved Tim, he didn’t want not to be with him but what he was asking was huge. He knew Tim struggled to believe that he was enough, that because he was ace he was somehow lesser - as if sex was all that defined a relationship. Jason was happier with Tim than he had been in a long while, their relationship wasn’t lacking because they’d only had sex a couple of times.</p><p>“Jay,” Jason watched as Tim held his hands bringing them up towards his face before kissing them one after the other. “This baby is part you. Maybe we didn’t plan this out, maybe in an ideal world this would be happening after we were married and after we’d had a long discussion about children.” Tim squeezed his hand. “But we don’t live in an ideal world, and you know what? I’m excited. Terrified too, but mostly excited. I want to be with you as you go through this, I want to be part of your child’s life. I want to stay with you, if you still want me. Maybe in the future we’ll have a child that’s biologically of both of us, but as far as I’m concerned your child is my child.”</p><p>Jason moved towards his alpha, and kissed him firmly trying to convey all that he was feeling. They broke apart breathless. “Love you Timmy.”</p><p>“Love you too Jay.”</p><p>x+x+x+x+x+</p><p>Dick was surprised that it was Tim who opened the door. It had been a while since he had had the chance to see his little brother outside of their uniforms. “Tim!” He moved forward and hugged the younger alpha. He smelt happy and  surprisingly there were no undertones of tiredness. He scented him carefully, before allowing Tim to do the same in return. Then Tim was pulling him through the doorway and shutting the door, before directing him towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Jay’s been up since ten this morning cooking,” Tim warned. Dick smiled bemused. Sometimes when Jason was feeling particularly stressed or trying to work out something he would cook or bake, then he would invite people to partake in the feast. The food was on par with Alfred’s cooking - some of it was even better, in Dick’s personal opinion but he’d never voice that out loud to anyone. “He actually cooked breakfast this morning.” Tim added, an activity that Dick knew only occurred on the weekends as he’d been the lucky recipient of an invite. “How are things in Bludhaven?” He and Tim were in deep discussion about a couple of cases that had the potential to overlap with a few of Tim’s cases when they entered the kitchen. It smelt like coming home.</p><p>Jason looked up from a big pot he was stirring and smiled, “Hey Dickie bird.” He looked happy and relaxed. Dick moved forward and hugged him in greeting, Jason returned the hug before getting distracted by what he was cooking and breaking away. It had been a couple of weeks since he’d last seen Jason. If one wasn’t on a mission then the other was, and for some reason neither seemed to be in the city at the same time. Dick had really missed him. Jason might be Tim’s omega, but he was Dick’s too even if it was a more friends with benefits situation. It was more than a little unconventional, but it worked for them. Tim and Dick might love each other as brothers, but neither saw Jason that way. They were a vee rather than a triangle.</p><p>There was a sudden yelp. Jason was scowling at Tim and holding his spoon threateningly. “Those are for later. I knew letting you help was going to be a bad idea.” Tim moved closer to Dick. “There better still be a dozen, or so help me Timothy Drake!” He shook the spoon. Jason eyes landed on Dick. “Dick, escort your brother out of my kitchen. Go chat about something.” Tim and Dick left the kitchen suitably cowed, once they were safely in the hall Tim revealed two sarmas* and handed one to Dick. Dick took a bite and groaned, Jason had managed to find a recipe pretty similar to the ones he’d eaten in his childhood. Dick had mentioned his Romani ancestry once towards the start of their relationship and ever since every now and then Jason would surprise him with things like this. Dick caught Tim’s knowing grin, and shifted uncomfortably. He’d known for a while that he and Jason were skirting the bounds of a friends with benefits relationship, but he hadn’t wanted to put words to it afraid it would mean the end of them but he also didn’t want to hurt Tim.</p><p>“Come on,” Tim said moving towards his gaming room. Dick followed him into the room and they chatted and played games for a couple of hours whilst they waited for Jason to be finished cooking. Dick thought it was nice to catch up with his brother without any interruptions. It was nice to settle back into the familiar and comfortable rhythm of just being with Tim. He had trounced Tim in two of the four games they’d played, and they’d just started the fifth when Jason stuck his head in.</p><p>“You’ve got ten minutes,” he warned before disappearing. Dick looked at Tim, then noticed he was using his distraction to get ahead. He swore and dove straight back into the game. “Timmy. Dickie.” Some indeterminable time later Jason’s voice pulled him back out of the game. He sounded both annoyed and resigned. “If you want to eat tonight, ya might want ta stop playin’ the damn game and get your asses into the main room. I’m not waiting for you any longer.” The door slammed making them both jump. They exchanged a surprised and amused glance. Dick saved the game whilst Tim got up and collected the cups he’d collected in the room. Together they head out of the room, stopping in the kitchen so Tim could drop off the crockery, and headed to the main room. </p><p>When they arrived Jason was already sitting curled up on the couch, a plate filled with food resting on his blanket covered lap and a glass of a clear liquid resting on the table in front of him. He hadn’t started eating yet, and he did not look happy, but he had waited for them. “Thanks Jay,” Tim said before kissing his cheek and then going to help himself to the food.</p><p>“Thanks Little Wing,” Dick echoed kissing Jason on the other cheek, before following after Tim. The spread was pretty impressive. Who was he kidding? Maybe it was a little less fancy than one of Alfred’s meals, but Jason had provided a huge variety of dishes they could pick from - he would undoubtedly be sent home with leftovers, which he was not going to complain about - including the sarmas and a thick goulash. Dick took a little of everything, and a bit more of his favourites. </p><p>When he turned back around, Tim was sitting next to Jason with his own plate. So Dick had the choice of one of the two armchairs, he chose the one closer to Tim and Jason. Once he was settled Jason brought up an old episode of Blue Bloods on Netflix and hit play. It might seem a bit silly to enjoy crime dramas but considering their night jobs (and his day one) sometimes it was nice to watch things that had a definite conclusion. Dick settled in to enjoy the show and his food.</p><p>Two episodes later they’d all finished their food, and he was sure Jason and Tim had something they wanted to talk to him about. They’d been having silent conversations for most of the last hour, but neither of them had actually voiced anything so he’d pretended to be oblivious. The fact that they were both reaching out to reassure the other told him whatever it was about it was serious, but still gave him no clue what it was about. He’d been content to wait them out, but it looked like they’d need some prompting. “I’m curious, you make some of my favourite food, we played one of my favourite games, and we watched something you know I’d enjoy. What exactly are you buttering me up for?” Dick watched as Tim and Jason exchanged another look.</p><p>“We’re not buttering you up Dick,” Tim said calmly. Dick raised an eyebrow, making sure to convey his disbelief.</p><p>“Okay, we’re buttering you up a little,” Jason conceded. He sighed, “Look, Timmy’s just trying to help me. I don’t know how to put this gently, so sorry in advance.” He paused and seemed to centre himself. He looked at Dick, making sure to hold his gaze, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Dick stared at Jason in shock. “I -,“ he trailed off unsure what he wanted to say. “Congratulations?” Dick tried out cautiously keeping his attention on Jason. The omega flashed him a quick smile.</p><p>“Biologically you’re the father,” Jason continued.</p><p>“I didn’t want to assume.”</p><p>“Dick you’re the only the person I’m having sex with at the moment,” Jason said matter of factly. “Roy and Kori want to try again at being exclusive, and no one else” he shrugged, “really caught my attention. So I’m pretty damn sure it’s yours. I’m going to keep it.”</p><p>Tim reached out and ran his hand along Jason’s arm, before focusing his attention on Dick. “We’ve been to the doctor and Jay’s had a blood test, but there hasn’t been a scan. We were wondering if you want to be part of this child’s life? The relationship between the three of us is a bit unusual,” Tim smiled wryly, “but you’re important to both of us. We want you to be part of our lives, part of this baby’s life, in whatever form that takes.”</p><p>Dick felt overwhelmed with his emotions. He sniffed, only realising then that he was crying. Jay moved towards him and enveloped him in a hug purring, which only made the tears fall more strongly. Dick buried himself in Jason’s neck, and somehow they ended up curled together with Tim at his back on the sofa Tim and Jason had been sharing. “Dickie?” Dick hummed to show he was listening to Jason even as he clung to him.</p><p>“I just -. I’m happy. Really happy. Maybe this wasn’t what I imagined as a kid, but I’ve always wanted a family - kids. I didn’t think it’d happen. I thought it was going to end up being either kids or being Nightwing so if I was going to have any kids it would be further down the line. And I’m already older than Dad was when they had me, and I just,” Dick swallowed. “It sounds so stupid when I say it out loud, and it’s not even like it was a conscious thing.” Jason hugged him tighter.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not like any of us thought it would happen, but we’re going to be dads,” Jason agreed. “And that’s scary as fuck, but we’re going to do our damn best.”</p><p> </p><p>* Sarma is apparently a traditional dish of the Romani people that’s made of cabbage stuffed with meat and rice. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romani_cuisine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this, sorry it's so late it just took a while to find the words. As always I'm open to receiving constructive criticism, but please be polite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>